The stator cores of turbo-generators, e.g., electric power generators, experience vibration due to the electromagnetic load of the machine. Left unattenuated, this vibration is capable of causing fatigue in the stator core and frame, which can shorten its useful life.
Current attenuation systems include spring bars or similar devices affixed to the rigid stator frame structure surrounding the stator core. The components of such attenuation systems generally must be manufactured to small tolerances and are, therefore, relatively expensive to make, install, and service.
Applicants have found that attenuation equivalent or superior to that achievable using known attenuation systems may be achieved through the use of flexible wire members to attach the stator core to the surrounding rigid frame structure. The angling of wire members at various locations and at various angles between the stator core and the frame structure provides a tunable isolation system. In addition, wire members may be secured to the frame structure without the need for welding, reducing both construction time and material costs.